The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to a device for dismantling a universal joint.
Numerous tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to effect the disassembly of vehicular-type universal joints. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,075 to Guptill et al; 4,570,319 to Skoworodko; and 4,658,488 to Johnstead all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.